The present disclosure relates to spray paint marking systems configured to dispense paint in a downward direction for ground or surface marking. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to spray paint marking systems including paint canisters containing paint that are used in conjunction with a marking wand to dispense paint onto the ground or a surface.